Study Session Interrupted
by Elnora-17
Summary: Two-shot. Hanabusa is Yuuki's tutor, Kaname leaves for a longer time and Yuuki grows lonely. What happens when Yuuki doesn't feel like studying? And can she persuade Hanabusa to have some fun?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight. I only own the plot of this small piece of entertainment that I wrote as a thank you for ****BrizzyBabber**.

This takes place after Yuuki has been changed into a Pureblood and Kaname took her to the Kuran mansion. Hanabusa Aidou is acting as Yuuki's tutor and he tries to teach her about everything. At the same time Kaname has been gone for a while for some mysterious reason.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Yuuki is sitting at her desk while staring into space. She has been feeling lonely for a while and finally gave up on trying to prepare for Hanabusa's next test. It has been almost a month since Kaname left for whatever reason. Yuuki thinks back to what he had said that day.<p>

"_Yuuki, I have to go for a while. I'll be back as soon as I can but it is likely that it will take longer than any other time." Kaname said while hugging her._

"_Why? What are you going to do, Onii-sama?" _

"_I got to meet with a few people. I can't tell you the reason yet but I promise to tell you when I get back. In the main time I want you to focus on your studies. Aidou will be here to help you and he will test you on your knowledge. When I get back I'll look through the test to see how much you have learned."_

"_Ok, Onii-sama. Please be safe and come back home soon." She had kissed his cheek and he left._

She misses him and wanted him to come home soon. She had enough of studying and Hanabusa never let her have some fun. Suddenly the door swung open and Hanabusa walked in. 'Speak of the devil and he shall appear' Yuuki thought and sighed.

"Hey, Yuuki Cross! What are you lazing around for? Were you even studying for the next test?"Hanabusa shouted when he saw that she wasn't doing anything. She sighed and shrugged. "Hey whatever… Let's just start the lesson… I work hard as your private teacher, so come on. Just open your text book and study."

After a few minutes Yuuki closed her text book and glared at Hanabusa. "I don't want to study anymore! It is all I'm allowed to do from you. I want to have fun but you are preventing it every time I try. I can't even think anymore without you getting angry at me. I know Kaname told you to focus on my studies but that doesn't mean that that is the only thing I'm allowed to do!"

Hanabusa was looking at her in shock. He had never seen her so angry.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled at you like that. I just get so frustrated by all the studying. Can we please do something relaxing and fun?" Yuuki said while looking at him with puppy eyes.

Hanabusa sighed. "I suppose we could take a break from studying today, but we'll have to make up for it tomorrow." When he was done speaking Yuuki jumped up and left the room. Hanabusa stood up and went to find her. He ended up in the living room where Yuuki had turned on the radio and was dancing. He joined in and danced with her. After a while both of them sat down and they just listened to the music.

It was getting late and Hanabusa had found a bottle of booze in a cabinet. He was sure Kaname would punish him if he found out about it but he wasn't there at the moment. He took a swig from the bottle before handing it to Yuuki.

Yuuki copied him, reddened and started coughing. "That stuff tastes horrible! How can you drink that?"

"Just don't think about it. Besides it gets easier when you get used to it." He replied. He hadn't known that she had never drunk before.

After they had finished the bottle they decided to do truth or dare. Hanabusa was eager to find out more about Yuuki and Kaname's relationship and this seemed to be the perfect way to do it. So when Yuuki said truth he jumped at the opportunity. "Have you and Kaname ever done more than kiss?"

Yuuki blushed and giggled. "No but I did fall asleep in his arms once." She answered slurring the words a bit. They continued for a while like that, with innocent questions. It was nearing midnight and Hanabusa had been waiting for the moment she would say dare.

It was Hanabusa's turn to choose. "Truth or dare?" Yuuki asked. "Dare" Hanabusa said before covering his mouth. He hadn't realized that it was his turn and had spoken his thought about what she should say. Yuuki smirked and thought before she told him what to do. "Take off your shirt."

Hanabusa's eyes widened but he did what she had told him to do. When he dropped his shirt his eyes focussed on Yuuki's. "Truth or dare, Yuuki?" Yuuki pulled her eyes away from his chest and looked into Hanabusa's eyes. "Dare" Yuuki said and she was surprised with herself.

"Kiss me." Yuuki was even more surprised by this. Nervously she moved closer to him and leaned in. When her lips touched he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her against him. She froze in shock but then started to kiss him back. She wrapped his arms around his neck and leaned back till she was laying on the floor with Hanabusa covering her. After a bit Hanabusa pulled back and the two looked at each other.

Suddenly they heard a door open and close. "Yuuki? Aidou? I'm back. Where are you?" Kaname called.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a review before you leave, they are the reason I'm writing.<strong>

**Elnora.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight. **

Hello.

As requested, here is the second chapter of Study Sessions Interrupted. This will also be the last chapter. I know that it is a really short chapter but technically this was supposed to be a one-shot.

I do want to respond to the review of lazy-starwolf. I agree with you that most Fanfics make Hanabusa even more perverted then normal but in mine I blame it on the booze ;)

Hope you enjoy the end of this little story :)

* * *

><p>"<em>Kiss me." Yuuki was even more surprised by this. Nervously she moved closer to him and leaned in. When her lips touched he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her against him. She froze in shock but then started to kiss him back. She wrapped his arms around his neck and leaned back till she was laying on the floor with Hanabusa covering her. After a bit Hanabusa pulled back and the two looked at each other. <em>

_Suddenly they heard a door open and close. "Yuuki? Aidou? I'm back. Where are you?" Kaname called._

* * *

><p>Hanabusa and Yuuki froze when they heard Kaname's voice. Their eyes widened in shock but before they have the chance to move Kaname walks into the room. Kaname stopped when he saw Hanabusa and Yuuki.<p>

"… What is going on here?" Kaname nearly shouted.

Yuuki and Hanabusa move away from each other as fast as they can. Hanabusa is busy putting on his shirt and Yuuki tries to hide on the sofa. When Kaname gets closer he spots the empty bottle booze and everything suddenly makes sense to him.

"Yuuki, please go to your room. I need to speak with Aidou."

Yuuki nearly ran out of the room, she didn't want to be there when Kaname exploded. Kaname watched her go and noticed that she staggered a bit. He turned back to Aidou who is getting nervous.

"When I left I told you to focus of her studies. I return and I find you leaning over my dear girl who is drunk. How do you explain that?"

Hanabusa stuttered. "S-she refused t-t-to study, demanded that w-we did something fun for a ch-ch-change…"

"So? You should have told her that she had to wait until I got back."

"I apologize, Kaname-sama. I was the one who found the booze and who gave it to her. Please don't punish her."

"Now what shall we do with you…"

* * *

><p>Kaname went to Yuuki's bedroom and saw that Yuuki was already asleep on her bed. He settled down in a chair near the bed and waited until she woke up.<p>

* * *

><p>Yuuki groaned and pulled her blanket over her head. The light hurt her eyes more than usual and she had a killer headache. She heard someone chuckle and then her blanket was taken away. She looked up and glared at Kaname.<p>

"Good morning." Kaname said.

Yuuki groaned and put a pillow over her head.

"This is what you get when you decide to get drunk." Kaname said.

Elsewhere in the mansion Hanabusa was scrubbing the floors with his toothbrush. "I'm never going to give in to her again!"

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed it.<strong>

**Greetz, **

**Elnora**


End file.
